


Deep

by onotherflights



Series: Prompt fills & Ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, attempted bowjobs, not everyone can suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: A frustrated Yuri quickly became an impatient Yuri, and before Otabek knew it the delicious wet heat of his mouth would slip away and Yuri would crawl up into his arms and demand to be taken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so since I am horrible at finishing actual long fics but I have tons of bits I want to write about YOI, I decided to start a 500 words a day challenge for 31 days! Ive seen it going around and thought it would be fun to put my spin on it. So this is going to be a 31 part series with different ships and ratings, all about 500 words each. 
> 
> This one actually started as a text post I made on tumblr and now it's this and I'm probably the only one who finds it funny but oh well.

  
Yuri looked beautiful lying underneath him, but the look of him on his knees with his eyes pointed upwards was nothing short of sinful.

It had been his own idea, wanting to try it again even though he'd gagged himself the past two times.

Yuri tried his best, he really did, with teasing kitten licks along the shaft of him and hollowed cheeks. He got frustrated when he couldn't take all of it, even though he had practiced. A frustrated Yuri quickly became an impatient Yuri, and before Otabek knew it the delicious wet heat of his mouth would slip away and Yuri would crawl up into his arms and demand to be taken.

Like with his skating, Yuri was upset when there was something he couldn't do as well as he thought it should be done. It was perfection, or it was pointless.

Also like his performances on the ice, Yuri went to the abyss of the Internet and watched videos so that he could compare himself to others, although the actual sources of the two inspirations were vastly different.

“It's okay, Yura. You don't have to do it.” He had comforted, holding Yuri on top of his chest and toying with the plait tucked into his hair.

“I can do it,” Yuri insisted, even though Otabek hadn't implied he couldn't. He was lying there with a soft, sated smile as Yuri pouted over his perceived shortcomings. “It's not my fault you take so long to come. I could hurt myself, waiting around all day for you. I could get a locked jaw or something. What would you do then, hmm?”

Otabek had laughed, seeing straight through his defenses and kissing the pout off his pretty pink lips. “Well, you wouldn't be able to complain as much.”

Yuri gaped at him, mouth wide open in shock, and he'd received an elbow to the rib for that comment, probably the most gentle one possible that still allowed Yuri to inflict pain without actually hurting Otabek, because, well, he could never do that. He was smiling after, though.

“There's nothing wrong with your jaw, love.” He had said, cradling Yuri’s face and planting a kiss along his jawline to prove a point. “And there's nothing I'm missing out on, I love what we do together. Whatever you give to me, Yura, I couldn't ask for more.” He added seriously. Yuri seemed content with that.

“Besides, the guys in the videos you watch, it isn't real. They probably edit out the lockjaw.” Otabek added, unable to keep a sly smirk off his face.

He got another playful shove, and three kisses to make up for it.

Later, Yuri would try to complain about the way Otabek looked down on his knees, making it seem so easy. He would try to speak up, with his pale fingers gripping hard and interlaced with jet black hair and Otabek's throat relaxed around the length of him, but it would get lost inside of a moan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first of this series! If you have any ideas you'd like to see me write, leave them in a comment below or come say hi on tumblr @onotherflights as well! As always I love and treasure everyone who takes the time to leave constructive comments :)


End file.
